


Falling

by every_other_star



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_other_star/pseuds/every_other_star
Summary: Taking place shortly after S02E03. Reed starts to realize how deep her feelings are for Stella.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> My first post, bear with me. Just a mini-chapter to test the waters. I might continue this story, but I'm still unsure. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> A special thank you to @stellaxxgibson for reviewing this and providing moral support!

Having feelings for her was painful. It consumed Reed’s mind. Hours were spent thinking about a woman she truly didn’t know a lot about, yet she so badly wanted to be with her. Her skin ached at the mere thought of her hands around her. She thought about the nights and early mornings she would spend memorizing every curve and dip on Stella’s body. Kissing constellations between her shoulder blades, leaving a trail of stars with every lap of her tongue. She wanted to watch Stella become undone under her touch, she wanted to see her at her most vulnerable, eyes hooded, hair tousled, and walls down. She had never wanted to taste someone so desperately, but here she was, her mouth-watering every time Stella was near. This wasn’t the part that hurt her though. It was the overwhelming need to know Stella on an emotional level.

What were her worst fears? What were her dreams? What was her childhood like? She wanted to hear Stella’s happiest memories and to console her when she talked about her most sad ones. She wanted to know every single thing about her. She felt an almost unhealthy need to protect her from the world. She feared Stella feeling any type of sadness, she wanted to be there in case any tears started to fall so she could chase the feeling away with her kisses. 

She wanted to sit on the couch cuddled up next to her with a glass of wine listening to how her day went. Lie in bed warm from wine and drunk in love, sleepily talking about life. Cooking breakfast the next morning, but burning the toast when they got too caught up in each other's lips. She wanted it all, and the best part was, she couldn’t have any of it.

And so she cried, in the shower, in the car, in the bathroom while her husband was sound asleep in the next room. She knew how horrible it was to be feeling such intense feelings while still in a marriage, no matter how bad the marriage was. She knew she should be feeling absolutely insane for falling for a woman so quickly and violently. But none of this mattered right now, all she could focus on was the physical ache she felt in her chest. She wanted to blame it on Stella, to pretend like somehow Stella was leading her on, but she knew that wasn’t true. It wasn’t Stella’s fault she was so charming and beautiful, she didn’t mean to give off such alluring energy, it was just who she was. Reed wondered how many people had become enchanted by Stella before her. How many hearts had she broken without even knowing it? And Reed felt stupid for being the next one. 

And so here she sat in the dark after work. She stared at the steering wheel with warm tears pooling her eyes, ready to pour over with the blink of an eye. She gripped her chest, wanting this dull, never-ending ache to finally subside. Pulling down her sun visor and staring at herself in the small mirror, she wondered who she had become. With a couple of sniffs and few tissues, Reed pulled herself together and prepared herself to head home. She would put on her fake smile and greet her children with tight hugs, counting down the hours until she could hide away in her bathroom and cry again.


End file.
